This invention relates to an adhesive-backed measuring tape, in one embodiment having multiple scales thereon.
The variety of industries and crafts require accurate measurement of flat surfaces, simple curved surfaces, or compound curved surfaces. In the construction industry, retractable metal tape measures are common because of the reuse and adjustability of the tape measures. These tape measures do not have to be associated in direct contact with a substrate over the course of measurement in order to be useful.
The art has developed a variety of measuring tapes which require periodic or continuous contact with the substrate being measured in order to be useful. To distinguish from xe2x80x9ctape measuresxe2x80x9d, i.e., the mechanical, retractable, metallic variety, these xe2x80x9cmeasuring tapesxe2x80x9d are typically polymeric, paper or other flexible substrate having an adhesive on the major surface opposing the measuring scale, in order for that adhesive to contract the substrate either periodically or continuously over the course of measurement. Representative examples of such measuring tapes are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,320 (Troyer et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,590 ( Wagner et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,858 (Thomas).
Each of the measuring tapes disclosed in the above-identified patents share some common features. All of the measuring tapes which have adhesive-backed surface for contacting the substrate periodically or continuously. All are directed for use in association with the building construction industry, and particularly that industry which includes concerns framing of wooden structures which have lumber studs at critical locations, e.g., 16 inch separation, 24 inch separation, and/or 48 inch separation.
The measuring tapes of the above-identified patents differ in the features which such inventors thought valuable for the building construction industry. For example, Troyer et al. emphasizes a code for identification of specific distances superimposed on a single scale measuring tape, either an English scale, a metric scale, or both. By contrast, the stud locating tape of Thomas is based on different center stud distances and colored in a code which relates to the different stud distances. This stud locating tape does not otherwise include numerical scales nor usefulness other than in the building construction trade based on specific distances between building structural components.
The disposable layout tape of Wagner et al. discloses a multitude of coded indications for use in positioning building materials, wherein the tape is intended to be left in place within the building upon completion. Again, a code is employed to indicate specific distances, but a numerical scale was deemed not necessary.
Each of the measuring tapes of the patents disclosed above have deficiencies which limit their versatility to use in the building trades. Moreover, none of the three measuring tapes disclosed in the these patents are concerned with how much a measuring tape one must use for smaller dimensioned constructions because all three are concerned with building materials locations which inevitably require many inches or centimeters of measuring tape for each usage. Nor are they concerned about adhesive qualities or characteristics of removability of the measuring tape from a surface after usage.
The art needs an adhesive backed measuring tape that is removable from finished surfaces without harm to the finished surface.
The art also needs an adhesive backed measuring tape that is positionable or repositionable to permit adjustment of the measurement position prior to taking the actual measurement.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpositionablexe2x80x9d means an adhesive or pressure sensitive adhesive surface can be placed against a substrate surface and easily slid over the surface into proper position without preadhering to the substrate; pressure is generally required to adhere the adhesive article to the substrate.
As used herein, xe2x80x9crepositionablexe2x80x9d means an adhesive or pressure sensitive adhesive surface can be applied and adhered to a substrate and then removed (generally within 24 hours) and reapplied without distorting, defacing, or destroying the backing, adhesive, or substrate; repositionable adhesives need not be positionable or vice versa.
The art also needs an adhesive backed measuring tape which minimizes waste and maximizes the applicable starting point for measurement.
Further, the art needs an adhesive backed measuring tape which provides both numerical and color for multiple measurement usage within the same length of measuring tape.
One aspect of the present invention is an adhesive backed measuring tape, comprising (a) a flexible backing having two major surfaces, wherein one major surface has a measurement layer printed or contacted thereon and (b) a positionable or repositionable adhesive layer adhered to the other major surface of the flexible backing or to the measurement layer.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of using an adhesive backed measuring tape identified above, comprising the steps of (a) dispensing the measuring tape from a roll; (b) applying the measuring tape to a substrate; and (c) removing the measuring tape from the substrate.
A third aspect of the invention is an adhesive backed measuring tape, comprising (a) a backing having two major surfaces, wherein one major surface has a measurement layer printed or contacted thereon, wherein the measurement layer has a multiple of linear axes and a multiple of transverse axes, wherein each linear axis represents a linear segment of the measuring tape which is a function of the number transverse axes, and (b) an adhesive layer adhered to the other major surface of the backing or to the measurement layer.
A feature of the invention is the use of commercially useful positionable or repositionable adhesives on flexible substrates to permit adjustment to measurements or repeatable measurements without harm to the underlying substrate.
Another feature of the invention, in a preferred embodiment, is the use of linear axes along the same measuring tape to provide differing information.
Another feature of the invention, in a preferred embodiment, is the use of a multiple numerical scales and colored indications which can be customized for use in particular industries or crafts based on key measurements that are common to that industry or craft.
An advantage of the present invention is the use of positionable or repositionable adhesives on flexible substrates to minimize harm to a sensitive finished substrate, such as a silk garment being measured for a person.
Another advantage of the present invention, in a preferred embodiment, is a multi-scale measuring tape such that waste of a disposable measuring tape is minimized because the starting point for use of the measuring tape can exist at any linear axis employed along the measuring tape.
Another advantage of the invention is the ability to use convenient printing techniques during manufacture of the measuring tape to provide customized measuring tapes for particular businesses within given industries or crafts to publicize and promote that business within the industry or craft.
Other features in advantage will become apparent in the discussion of embodiments of the invention in view of the following drawings.